superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Count it Higher: Great Music Videos from Sesame Street credits
Opening Titles * "My Sesame Street Home Video" * "Count it Higher: Great Music Videos from Sesame Street" Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Jon Stone * Producer: Sonia Rosario * Directed by: Jon Stone * Written by: Christopher Cerf, Tony Geiss, Thad Mumford, Norman Stiles, Jon Stone * Starring Jim Henson's Sesame Street Muppets: with Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar · Frank Oz, Jerry Nelson, Richard Hunt, Martin P. Robinson, Kevin Clash, Pam Arciero, Cheryl Blalock, Camille Bonara, Fran Brill, Ed Christie, Michael Huston, Jim Kroupa, Noel MacNeal, Karen Prell, Brian Muehl, David Rudman, and Jim Henson * Featuring the Vocals of: Christopher Cerf, Thad Mumford, Ivy Austin, Cheryl Hardwick, Yvonne Lewis, Jeff Moss * Supervising Film Producer: Edith Zornow * Coordinating Producer: Arlene Sherman * Muppets by: Kermit Love and Caroly Wilcox with Richard Termine, Jitka Exler, Peter MacKennan, Stephen Rotondaro, Mark Zeszotek, Connie Peterson, Rollin Krewson * Muppet Design Consultant: Michael K. Frith * Muppet Creative Consultant: Frank Oz * Songs by: Christopher Cerf, Sarah Durkee, Tony Geiss, Thad Mumford, Norman Stiles, Jon Stone * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Conductor: Dave Conner * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick * Director of Photography: Victor Sosa * Associate Directors: Ted May, Eulogio Ortiz, Jr. * Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli * Costume Designer: Bill Kellard * Graphic Artist: Mike Pantuso * Art Director: Byron Taylor * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Production Stage Manager: Chet O'Brien * Stage Manager: Mortimer J. O'Brien * Senior Floor Manager: Richard Holloway * Floor Manager: Steve Springford * Curriculum Coordinator: Diane P. Mitchell * Production Assistants: Cher Jung, Carol D. Mayes, Rudy Vallecillo, Ruth E. Hiatt, Angela C. Santomero, Paul Lacy, Ruth Luwisch, Cynthia Albanese, Bobby Lory, Oscar D. Rodriguez, Janie Scurti, Janice Kitchin, Angelika Bartenbach-Kidd * Assistant to the Producer: Danette DeSena * Script Coordinator: Thelma Moses * Children's Casting: Martha O'Connor, Gabrielle Howard * Property Master: Yana Vainshtok * Props: Tony Ivory, Craig Hibbard, Tina Zeno, Hank Liebeskind * Master Electricians: Dale Fabiani * Electricians: Darrin Tindall, John Boyd, Al Zammit, Ed Tindall * Unit Manager: Eleanor McIntosh * Technical Manager: John M. Lutz * Technical Director: Ralph Mensch * Lighting Board Operator: Michael Foster * Lighting Directors: Bill Berner, Jim Tetlow * Lighting Designer: Dick Weiss * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio: Blake Norton, Tim Lester * Video: Joseph Prewitt, Tim Cereste * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Jay Burney, Dave Driscoll * Videotape Operators: Lonnie Blackburn, Pat Caudle, John Olszewski * Videotape Editors: Evamarie Keller, John Tierney * Wardrobe: Calista Hendrickson, Grisha Mynova * Chief Engineer: Ed Webster * Vision Mixer: Felicity Maton * Lead Stagehands: Mike Banner * Stagehands: Craig Evans, David Jolin * Director of Research: Valeria Lovelace, Ph.D. * Vice President for Research: Keith Mielke, Ph.D. * Executive in Charge of Production: Janice Burgess * Special Thanks to: Al Hyslop, Sharon Lerner, Emily Swenson, Leslie Raicer, Cher Jung, Allison Glass, Pat Mielke, Yvonne Doughty * "Sesame Street" and the "Sesame Street" sign are trademarks and service marks of the Children's Television Workshop * © 1988 Children's Television Workshop · Muppet Characters © 1988 Muppets, Inc. All Rights Reserved Category:Random House Home Video Category:Sony Wonder Category:Children's Television Workshop Category:End Credits Category:Episode credits Category:Video Credits Category:Sesame Street Category:My Sesame Street Home Video series Category:Genius Entertainment Category:Warner Home Video Category:Sesame Workshop Category:Muppets, Inc.